Memories of You
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Light Yagami tidak pernah berencana untuk jatuh cinta dengan L. L yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui persaan cinta. Tanpa memorinya sebagai Kira, Light Yagami merendahkan harga dirinya dan berkorban demi menyelamatkan L dari tangan B. Perlahan Light mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri sementara ia berpegang kepada memorinya akan L.


Disclaimer : Aku tidak memiliki Death Note. Tidak juga memiliki Light dan L. *sobs*. Kalau aku adalah pemiliknya, maka ending DN akan dirubah dengan LxLight sebagai pasangan gay yang hidup happy ever after ala disney. *sigh*

Summary : Light Yagami tidak pernah berencana untuk jatuh cinta dengan L. L yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui persaan cinta. Tanpa memorinya sebagai Kira, Light Yagami merendahkan harga dirinya dan berkorban demi menyelamatkan L dari tangan B. Perlahan Light mulai kehilangan dirinya sementara ia berpegang kepada memorinya akan L. Kepada cinta dan mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan L lagi.

Pairing : Main: LxLight, BxLight

LightxMany

Warning : Yaoi, slash, boyxboy. Rated M for adults reader. Character death. Lemon, sex, threesome, rape, slight BDSM, prostitution. Assasination, kidnapping, torture, murder.

Note : AU dimulai dari pengejaran dan penangkapan Kira Higuchi. Fiksi ini multichapter dengan genre yang lebih mature dari fiksi ku yang lain. Juga penuh dengan scene-scene yang berating M.

Selamat membaca!

Xxxx

Memories of You

Xxxx

Chapter 1 : The Precious Memories

Xxxx

" Berhenti! Atau aku akan menembak!" seru Higuchi panik. Sebelah tangannya memegang pistol yang mengacung kepada kepalannya sendiri. Telunjuknya gemetar memegang pelatuk walaupun ia tidak ada niat untuk menembak. Ia benar-benar telah terpojok.

" Watari..," perkataan L dari dalam helicopter itu langsung membuat Watari bergerak dengan senapannya. Pria tua itu membidik tangan kiri Higuchi, dan dengan sigap menarik pelatuk. Namun yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang berada di luar prediksi sempurna L. Peluru itu malah menekan telunjuk Higuchi yang gemetar. Letupan senapan bergema di antara mobil polisi dan desing helikopter L.

Soichiro Yagami dan timnya hanya mampu menatap kaca depan jendela mobil Higuchi yang kini berbekas cipratan darah dan sedikit bagian otak Higuchi. Light yang duduk di sebelah L juga hanya mampu tercengang.

" Yagami-san, tolong geledah dia," ujar L tenang. Sejenak Soichiro menelan ludah melihat darah segar di hadapannya. Namun dengan dedikasinya yang luar biasa, ia mengangguk dan mendekati mobil tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi diperiksanya tas yang berada di kursi penumpang.

" Ryuuzaki, di dalam tasnya hanya ada sebuah buku ini. Bertuliskan Death Not… UAGHHHHH!" seru Soichiro tiba-tiba. Ia melonjak begitu terkejut sehingga terjatuh.

" Mo-monster!" teriaknya.

" Ada apa, Yagami-san?" tanya L datar. Namun Soichiro Yagami tetap terlihat ketakutan. Sebelah tangannya merogoh pistol yang tidak ada di sakunya.

" Ada apa, ketua?" tanya Mogi sembari membantu Soichiro berdiri.

" Mogi, apa kau tidak melihat itu?!"

" Tenang ketua, kau hanya kelelah-UAAAGHH!" seru Mogi dengan tampang yang sama ketakutannya dengan Soichiro.

" Ada apa ayah? Mogi?" desak Light dari headphonenya.

" Se-sepertinya siapapun yang menyentuh buku ini dapat melihat mo-monster ini…," ujar Soichiro terbata-bata. L pun berhenti meminum tehnya mendengar kata-kata ini.

" O.. oke… Mogi, kau bisa berdiri? Bawa buku itu kedalam helikopter…," ujarnya tenang. Sejenak firasat tidak enak menghantui pikirannya. Sebelah tangannya mencari kantong plastic yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan barang bukti.

" Ini Ryuuzaki…," ujar Mogi sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku hitan bertuliskan Death Note di depannya. Tanpa basa-basi diambilnya buku itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Barulah saat ia menengok ia melihat monster yang dikatakan Soichiro dan Mogi. Terhenyak, ia pun terdiam sesaat.

" Ryuuzaki, aku ingin lihat!" desak Light berusaha mengambil kantong plastik di tangannya. Namun sebagian besar firasat buruknya itu berkata tidak.

" Tidak, Light-kun. Jika kau memang Kira, mungkin saja ada sidik jarimu di dalam buku ini…," ujarnya tegas. Kekesalan terlintas jelas di wajah Light. Namun dorongan untuk membuktikan ke tidak bersalahannya menghentikan protesnya di ujung bibir.

Xxxx

L melakukan hal itu lagi. Menggigiti jempolnya sembari berpikir keras. Mata hitamnya menatap kosong tanpa memperdulikan apa yang berada di sekitarnya, termasuk dirinya.

" Ryuuzaki…," panggilnya. Serentak sepasang mata hitam tersebut menoleh memandangnya. Tanpa izinnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hal yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kedua mata hitam itu menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam seakan menyihirnya untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

" Light-kun sudah dibebaskan, namun kau tetap berada di sini…," ujar L datar. Sejenak ia menelan ludah menahan kata-kata yang berada di ujung lidahnya.

'Aku ingin berada di sisi mu…' namun yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah…

" Kasus Kira belum selesai, bukan?" jawabnya terdengar santai. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia memang seorang pembohong yang ulung.

" Ya, memang…" ujar L tidak semangat. Mata hitam itu menjauh darinya, beralih menatap sepotong kue stroberi yang berada di hadapannya. Sepercik rasa kecewa pun menyerang dirinya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia merasakan hal ini. Denyut jantungnya yang berdegup kencang setiap kali bertatapan dengan L, perasaan bergejolak yang aneh di perutnya, atau dirinya yang tidak merasa bisa menjauh dari L.

Ia jatuh cinta… dan ia tahu itu.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku di sini? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya berusaha menutupi perasaannya. Ia memang memiliki Misa, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat hal yang membuatnya memilih untuk berhubungan dengan Misa. Misa yang bodoh, mengganggu dan penurut. Berbeda dengan L. Sekali lagi ia bertanya, mengapa ia menjadi pacar Misa? Popularitas kah?

" Tidak. Hanya saja Light-kun bahkan keluar bertemu dengan Misa-san hanya sebentar saja…," ujar L lagi. Ia pun hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di samping L, mencoba menghiraukan aroma stroberi yang ia tahu datang dari tubuh L. Mencoba menahan ketertarikannya kepada makhluk di sampingnya ini.

" Aku hanya ingin ini selesai…," ujarnya. Ia ingin ini selesai. Sehingga mungkin saja ia bisa bertindak sesuai dengan perasaannya ini. Bertindak tanpa persaannya harus dicurigai sebagai salah satu dari akal bulusnya sebagai Kira. Hal inilah yang selalu menahannya untuk berkata jujur. Didalam hatinya ada sedikit ketakutan bahwa pengakuan cintanya hanya akan dibalas oleh perkaaan menghujam. Bahwa perkataannya yang tulus dan jujur untuk pertama kalinya akan dibalas kecurigaan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi Kira apabila ia tidak pernah menyentuh Death Note itu.

" Hmm…," gumam L tak jelas sembari menelan sesendok besar potongan kuenya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Light melihat tingkah laku L yang seperti anak kecil ini. Tidak mungkin ia adalah Kira. Karena seorang megalomaniak seperti Kira tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

Kira tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada L…

Xxxx

" Aku masih yakin kalau Light-kun adalah Kira…."

Ucapan dari L membuatnya berdiri sendirian di sini. Ditengah deru hujan diatap gedung investigasi. Perkataan tak berperasaan itu sekali lagi menyakiti hatinya.

" Aku akan membawa Kira ke tiang gantungan."

Seluruh tubuhnya basah dan kedinginan, namun ia bahkan tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Ia telah melakukan apa pun yang ia mampu agar L bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan menelan kekesalan dan rasa penasarannya melihat L yang berbicara dengan makhluk yang tidak bisa ia lihat. Sungguh ia ingin menyentuh Death Note itu, hanya agar ia bisa masuk dalam pembicaran L dan ayahnya itu. Sedikit bagian dirinya merasa khawatir bahwa L akan terus bersikap seperti ini. Menghiraukannya….

Entah berapa lama ia berdiri di bawah hujan ini. Namun L sama sekali tidak datang menghampirinya. Sementara ia selalu datang menghampiri L setiap kali L menyendiri dan bersikap seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia menjemput L dalam hujan, ia sempat berpikir perasaannya mungkin memiliki harapan. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya mengingat L yang berlutut dan memijati kakinya. Akan tetapi hari ini seakan semua itu hilang kembali dengan perkataan L tadi.

Setelah beberapa lama berdiri termenung, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Namun yang menyapanya adalah kegelapan total. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat tidak enak mengganjal hatinya. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi, mengingat L memiliki sistem generator yang seharusnya segera menyala apabila listrik padam. Terpaksa ia kembali dengan menggunakan tangga. Sebelah tangannya meraba pegangan tangga dan ia pun melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Cahaya yang mendadak menyinari seluruh ruangan membuat Light merasa sedikit pusing. Dari dalam ruangan tempat tim investigasi berkumpul, terdengar suara-suara yang mendorong langkahnya lebih cepat.

" Ryuuzaki?" panggilnya sembari membuka pintu namun belum sempat ia melangkah masuk, mendadak tubuhnya ditarik dan dipaksakan berlutut oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker gas di wajah mereka. Ujung senapan yang dingin menyentuh lehernya sementara tangannya dipelintir dan dikunci di punggungnya. Sepercik rasa sakit pun membuatnya berjengit, namun matanya tetap lurus menatap sosok L yang berdiri memunggunginya.

" Ryuuzaki? Apa-apaan ini?!" desaknya terkejut. Namun sudut matanya melihat sosok ayahnya yang tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di lantai, begitu pula dengan Matsuda yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok berkaus putih dan bercelana jins itu menoleh menatapnya dengan seringai kejam yang tidak pernah ia lihat pada L. Kali itu ia tidak merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang setiap kali L menatapnya.

" Kau bukan L…," desisnya dingin. Serentak ia dapat melihat kilatan merah yang muncul di wajah sosok yang sangat mirip L tersebut.

" Bukan tentunya…," ujar sosok itu. Wajah yang mirip dengan L itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

" Tsuki Yagami… Hmm…" ucapnya sembari melihat ke atas kepala Light.

" Light…," ujar Light refleks membetulkan cara orang itu membaca namanya. Mendadak senapan dilehernya menusuknya lebih dalam. Seakan mengancamnya karena bersikap tidak sopan dengan L gadungan ini. Akan tetapi bentuk perlawanannya malah membuat cengiran setan di wajah itu melebar.

" Ryuuzaki katamu? L mencuri nama itu kali ini, huh? Aku lah Ryuuzaki…," ujar orang itu. Sejenak Light terdiam bingung. Siapa orang ini? Kembaran jahat L?

" Boss, ini…," ujar salah satu orang bermasker sembari menyodorkan buku hitam berbungkus plastik.

Death Note…

" Tidak!" seru Light panik. Namun pegangan di tangannya telah berganti dengan sepasang borgol dan cengkeraman keras di bahunya. Orang yang mengaku bernama Ryuuzaki itu tidak menggubrisnya dan mengeluarkan Death Note itu dengan cengiran kejam.

" Hallo, Shinigami…," ujar orang itu kepada udara kosong di sebelahnya. Kecemasan semakin memuncak di diri Light. Matanya mencari sosok-sosok tim lainnya yang sepertinya tertidur. Ayahnya, Matsuda, Mogi, serta L yang rambut hitam berantakannya menyembul dari bawah meja. Orang yang mengaku bernama Ryuuzaki itu seakan tidak memperdulikan dirinya dan malah duduk di salah satu sofa dengan cara duduk yang begitu mirip dengan L. Di hadapannya sebuah laptop milik L terbuka.

" L… L!," desis Light putus asa, berusaha memanggil L yang masih tertidur.

" Oh menarik sekali!" seru 'Ryuuzaki' mendadak. Mata merahnya menoleh menatap Light yang masih berlutut di lantai. Tatapan aneh yang dirasakan Light tadi seakan berlipat ganda.

" Kau Kira, eh?" tanyanya.

" Bukan," jawab Light tegas. Namun mata merah itu malah berdiri dan menghampirinya.

" Lawli bilang kau adalah Kira…," ujarnya tepat di hadapan Light. Light hanya membalas ucapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam namun sekali lagi seringai setan lah yang membalas tatapannya.

" Terima kasih telah membawa Death Note kalau begitu," ujarnya sembari berdiri.

" Lagi pula, Kira tanpa Death Note hanyalah ular tanpa bisanya, bukan?" ujarnya sembari tertawa. Serentak tawa mengejek dari kelompok berbaju hitam itu memenuhi ruangan.

" Bunuh mereka semua, kecuali dia…," ujar B. Mendadak suara senapan yang dikokang memenuhi ruangan. Mata cokelat Light membelalak ketakutan.

" Tidak! Jangan!" serunya panik. Seakan menunggu reaksi ini 'Ryuuzaki' menatapnya tajam dan mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan semua peluru yang hampir ditembakkan. Matanya menangkap mata cokelat Light yang ketakutan dan memandang sosok L yang tersungkur di lantai. Seringai kejam itu berubah menjadi semakin menakutkan.

Seakan mengerti jalan pikirannya, 'Ryuuzaki' menghampiri sosok L dan menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tidak sekali pun L membuka matanya sementara 'Ryuuzaki' menarik tubuh L ke hadapan Light yang masih berlutut di lantai. 'Ryuuzaki' pun berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tubuh L di antara mereka.

" Oh, 'Kira'-kun… Aku menemukan L…," ujarnya meledek.

" Dia masih akan tertidur hingga 4 jam lagi. Kau musuh L, bukan? Kalau begitu tidak apa kan kalau aku memecahkan kepalanya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sungguh meledek. Dengan sedikit gestur tangannya, salah satu komplotannya mencondongkan senapannya ke kepala L.

Keringat dingin berjatuhan membasahi tubuh Light. Perasaan takut yang begitu mengerikan memenuhi dirinya.

" Tidak… Aku bukan Kira… Tolong jangan bunuh L…," ujarnya terbata-bata. Mata merah itu menatapnya dalam seakan memeriksa kebenaran perkataannya. Mendadak tawa kejam keluar dari bibir 'Ryuuzaki'.

" Kira-kun kehilangan ingatannya dan jatuh cinta kepada L. Sungguh romantis…," ujarnya meledek. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan seringai mengejek itu dari wajah 'Ryuuzaki'.

" Atau… kau dan L berhubungan?" tanyanya lagi. Tawa kembali memenuhi ruangan melihat Light yang terdiam. Seakan kebisuannya menjadi konfirmasi untuk 'Ryuuzaki' itu.

" Jangan bunuh mereka…," ujar Light lagi. Namun pemilik mata merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan palsu.

" Tapi Kira-kun, aku sangat membenci L!" desis B penuh kebencian. Sebelah tangannya menarik rambut L kasar dan mengambil Death Note di tangannya.

" Tapi memang benar, ditembak saja akan terlalu menenangkan untuk kematian L!" serunya sembari berdiri. Mata merahnya berkilat terang dengan seringai yang membesar sementara ia mengeluarkan pena dari sakunya.

" Dengan Death Note ini aku bisa menulis kematiannya sesuai dengan kemauanku. Kematian seluruh tim investigasi bodoh ini. Kematian yang paling lambat dan menyakitkan untuk seorang L Lawliet!" serunya gila.

" Tidak!" seru Light mengejutkan pemilik mata merah tersebut. Ketakutannya membuat tubuhnya yang basah semakin gemetar. Tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya tepat ke kaus putih L.

" Bunuh aku saja!" serunya. Lebih baik ia yang mati dari pada ia harus melihat L mati perlahan dengan mengerikan.

" Bunuh aku saja…," desisnya putus asa. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan untuk sejenak. Mendadak sepasang tangan kasar mencengkeram dagunya dan memaksanya menatap lurus kepada mata merah yang kini berada di hadapannya.

" Kau mencintai dia, eh?" desis pemiliknya dengan kebencian yang tergambar di suaranya.

" Ya...," jawabnya pelan. Tangan yang memegang dagunya menguat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Ia mampu melihat kebencian yang tampak jelas di wajah 'Ryuuzaki'. Kebencian dan kecemburuan kepada L...

" Apa dia mencintaimu, Kira-kun?" desis 'Ryuuzaki' lagi. Mendadak cengkeraman kuat di dagunya dilepaskan dengan kasar, berpindah ke rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang dengan kuat. Memaksanya menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata merah itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

" Mungkin…. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya… Jika…." Sebuah telunjuk panjang menelusuri lehernya hingga ke kancing kemeja yang ia pakai. Rasa dingin yang menakutkan merasuk di dadanya. Ia sadar betul apa maksud jari-jari itu.

" … kau ikut denganku…. Aku sangat suka mengambil mainan milik L…," desis 'Ryuuzaki' lagi. Kebimbangan memenuhi pikiran Light. Apakah ia bersedia hidup dengan orang gila ini dan menjadi hal yang bahkan ia takut sebut namanya?

" Kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku bisa membuat L melakukan itu. L Lawliet, mati kehabisan darah setelah diperkosa secara masal…" ujarnya kejam sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya. Rasa takut yang merasuki Light berubah menjadi kengerian yang serasa mencekikknya. Tetesan air di ujung rambutnya masih menjatuh dada L. Ditundukkan kepalanya menatap sosok L di hadapannya.

L yang terlihat menarik meski kulitnya begitu pucat. Meskipun kantung mata hitamnya membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Walaupun rambutnya berantakan seperti tidak pernah menyentuh sisir dan tubuhnya bungkuk dengan kebiasaan duduknya yang begitu aneh. L yang begitu intelijen namun tidak mau kalah seperti anak kecil.

Setetes air jatuh ke dada L…. Air matanya….

" Baik…," bisiknya lirih. Mungkin ini lah yang harus ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai.

" Baik aku akan ikut denganmu…," bisiknya lagi. Matanya memandang L dengan begitu seksama. Berusaha mengukir L ke dalam ingatannya. Menyusuri wajah L hingga ke detil yang terkecil.

Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan L lagi….

" Ayo pergi," ujar suara yang sangat ia benci. Namun ia belum melakukan satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan sejak bertemu L.

" Sebentar…," bisiknya jelas. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas namun ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan L. Wajahnya dengan wajah L. Perlahan didekatkan bibirnya dan diciumnya bibir L dengan begitu lembut.

Setetes air matanya jatuh ke pipi L namun ia tidak perduli. Ini ciumannya yang pertama dengan L. Meskipun L tidak akan menyadari itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap wajah L sementara ia memaksakan dirinya menjauh dari bibir L. Tetesan kecil air matanya terjatuh lagi sementara ia mencium aroma stroberi dan berbisik di telinga L.

" Selamat tinggal…"

Xxxx

L terbangun dengan kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pandangannya yang mengabur. Dipaksakan tubuhnya duduk sementara setetes air jatuh ke tangannya.

' Air?' pikirnya sembari memegang wajahnya yang terasa basah. Begitu pula dengan kausnya yang terasa basah. Diliriknya genangan air di sampingnya sementara gerangan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan. Menandakan anggota tim lainnya telah terbangun.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia sedang mengawasi Light yang berdiri di atap gedung. Sendiri di tengah hujan, sepertinya merasa tersinggung karena perkataannya. Mendadak seluruh sistem listrik padam dan asap memenuhi ruangan dari ventilasi utama. Belum sempat ia menyentuh masker yang ada di lacinya, ia sudah terlalu banyak menghirup asap tersebut dan tertidur. Asap yang pastinya mengandung obat bius.

" Aduh! Kepalaku sakit!" seru Matsuda yang terjatuh dan membentur meja.

" Watari, ada apa?" tanya L kepada monitor di hadapannya yang telah menyala kembali. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Watari.

" Watari?" tanyanya lagi.

" L! Death Note menghilang!" seru Soichiro. Mendengar ini L segera berdiri.

" Watari!" serunya lagi berusaha memanggil satu-satunya sosok ayah yang ia miliki. Kakinya segera berlari menuju ruang control yang disembunyikan dari anggota tim lainnya. Dibukanya pintu ruang tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

" Watari!" serunya panik melihat sosok Watari yang tersungkur di lantai. Sebelah tangan Watari mencengkeram dadanya. Rasa takut menjalar ke dadanya. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Watari dan juga lehernya. Tangannya bergerak cepat mencari denyut nadi.

Nihil….

" Watari…," bisiknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia sungguh ingin menangis.

" Ryuuzaki…," panggil suara kebapakan yang ia kenal sebagai milik Soichiro Yagami.

" Watari telah meninggal…," ujarnya datar. Otaknya berpikir kerasa mencari alasan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Genangan air. Hujan.

" Dimana Light-kun?" ujarnya mendadak. Perkataan ini membuat anggota tim serentak berpencar mencari Light. Begitu pula Soichiro yang mencari Light dan Rem si Shinigami. Namun ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa Light tidak ada di sini.

Didekapnya tubuh Watari dengan begitu erat. Tangannya gemetar dengan penuh kebencian.

' Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujanan seperti itu Ryuuzaki?'

Sungguh ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Light adalah Kira. Tetapi ia sempat membiarkan dirinya menurunkan dindingnya. Menjadikan Light sebagai temannya yang pertama.

' Kau ini, rambutmu masih basah…'

" Ryuuzaki, Light dan Shinigami itu tidak ada…" ujar Soichiro dengan suara gemetar. Tangan yang memegang bahu Watari pun menegang sementara bahunya bergetar dengan amarah. Sebuah geraman mengerikan penuh kebencian keluar dari mulutnya.

" KIRA!"

Xxxx

3 tahun kemudian…

Light Lucerne atau yang sebelumnya bernama Light Yagami, berjalan dengan langkah yang elegan di sepanjang koridor. Rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan terlihat bersinar di tengah cahaya yang redup. Gaun tidurnya yang hanya sepanjang pahanya terbelah di kedua sisinya sehingga kakinya yang panjang terlihat jelas ketika ia melangkah. Belum lagi dadanya yang bidang tersingkap dari gaun tidurnya itu. Namun seakan tidak menyadari itu, Light melangkah dengan tenang. Sebelah tangannya memeluk sebotol wine merah sementara satunya lagi memegang gelas yang setengah penuh dengan wine. Senyum misterius dilemparkanya kepada beberapa penjaga yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor dan memandangi tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu.

Langkahnya melambat begitu ia sampai ke ujung koridor. Dua orang penjaga berdiri di sana. Seorang penjaga dengan wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan namun dengan tinggi yang tidak melebihi tinginya dan seorang lagi dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai 2 meter namun dengan wajah yang cukup menarik. Light berhenti di depan ruangan tersebut dan memutar wine di gelasnya dengan mahir.

" Apa B sudah datang?" tanyanya kepada si penjaga yang tinggi itu. Anthony Lester, seorang penjaga yang baru sebulan menjaga pintu kamar Boss.

" Belum. Tuan Lucerne…," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu yang dijaganya. Light meminum sisa wine di gelasnya dalam sekali tegukan. Lehernya yang panjang menengadah memberikan pemandangan yang indah dan menggoda. Senyumnya terlihat misterius dan memikat sementara ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Anthony Lester. Dibiarkan telunjuknya menyentuh dada bidang penjaga itu.

" Light…," bisiknya membenarkan panggilan namanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Kegelapan menyapanya di dalam kamarnya dan B namun tanpa ragu, ia berjalan menyeberang ruangan dan menaruh wine dan gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya menekan saklar yang berada di dinding meja. Cahaya remang menghiasi kamar besar yang bertemakan merah dan hitam itu.

Perlahan senyuman yang sejak tadi ia pasang di wajahnya meredup dan menghilang. Gaun tidurnya telah tersingkap hingga ke bahunya namun ia tidak perduli. Didudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi dan dibiarkan kepalanya terkulai bersandar di kursi tersebut. Mata cokelat madunya meredup letih.

Letih akan segala topeng yang ia pasang setiap harinya. Namun keletihan ini lebih baik dari perasaan mati rasa yang mulai menyelubungi dirinya. Menutupi rasa sakit dan kehampaan yang melubangi hatinya.

Mungkin suatu hari ia tidak akan merasakan ini lagi….

Namun cairan lengket yang dapat ia rasakan di selangkangannya seakan memperolok dirinya. Sepasang mata hitam kelam melintas di benaknya. Digelengkan kepalanya dan dituangkannya wine yang ia simpan di meja itu kembali ke gelasnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil buku tebal yang sedang ia baca tadi pagi.

Jangan dipikirkan…

Entah berapa lama ia terfokus dengan buku di tangannya hingga cengkeraman yang sangat familiar memaksanya menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata merah yang sangat ia benci itu menatapnya kesal.

" Tidak ada sapaan untukku?" desis B kesal. Light sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi datar di wajahnya namun sebelah tangannya menutup bukunya dengan rapi dan menyimpannya kembali di atas meja.

" Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar sembari memutar wine di gelasnya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak menantang B, namun sebagian dirinya begitu benci apabila ia harus terus bersikap submisif. Setidaknya dengan begini, ia tidak sepenuhnya terkalahkan.

Belum sempat ia meminum winenya, tangan kasar itu menariknya berdiri dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Namun wajah Light tetap kosong tanpa ekspresi. Hal seperti ini sudah begitu sering terjadi sehingga ia tidak bereaksi lagi.

Pemilik mata merah itu menyeringai kejam sementara Light berusaha menahan gelas yang masih berisi wine di tangannya agar tidak tumpah. Tidak perduli dengan itu, sebelah tangannya menahan tangan kiri Light ke dinding. Ditekannya tubuhnya ke tubuh Light sehingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

" Kapan kau akan belajar untuk berlutut setiap aku datang?" desisnya. Sebelah kakinya berpindah tepat ke selangkangan Light, dengan sengaja menggesek benda yang berada di sana. Light menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan kecil yang hampir keluar dari sela bibirnya.

" Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada sehelai pakaian pun yang boleh kau gunakan di ruang ini…," desisnya lagi. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya mengangkat kaki kiri Light ke bahunya. Tanpa peringatan, dua jari dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang di antara kedua kaki Light.

" Ah!" sebuah erangan kecil tanpa sengaja terbebas dari bibir Light. Seringai setan itu melebar mendengar ini.

" Begitu sensitif, Light," bisik suara baritone itu. Kedua jarinya digerakkan maju mundur tanpa belas kasihan.

" Di sini basah. Siapa yang kau layani hari ini, huh?" tanya B girang. Wajahnya semakin terlihat sadis melihat besarnya kendali yang ia miliki terhadap Light. Betapa mudahnya ia mendapatkan keuntungan hanya dengan menjual tubuh yang indah ini kepada orang-orang dengan kuasa.

" … CE..O Colt Cor.. ah… poration…," desis Light terbata. Tangannya gemetar menahan wine yang sejak tadi hampir tumpah. Ia benci ini. Ia benci bagaimana tubuhnya telah begitu terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Bagaimana dirinya yang sensitif tidak dapat menahan reaksi hormonnya yang terpicu oleh tangan-tangan asing. Telebih lagi tangan B….

" Aaa… bagus… Jangan tumpahkan wine itu, Light-kun," desis B sadis. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kebencian di mata cokelat itu tiap kali Light menatapnya. Namun ia sudah tahu betul segala penjuru tubuh Light. Ia tahu betul apa yang harus ia sentuh agar pemuda arogan ini tak berdaya melawan kenikmatan.

" Pelacur…," desisnya kejam. Perkataan ini menyentakkan rasa sakit ke dada Light. B selalu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata itu dan setiap kalinya percikan rasa sakit menghantui dirinya. Akan tetapi kata-kata apa yang tidak lebih baik untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang hampir setiap hari tidur dengan orang lain.

" Terserah apa katamu…," desisnya berlagak tidak perduli. Namun ia dapat melihat kilatan mata merah itu bersinar dengan kegirangan. Senang akan sakit yang ia timpakan kepadanya. Kebencian memenuhi dadanya sehingga ia meminum seluruh wine di gelasnya dalam satu teguk. Secara gamblang berusaha memberontak meskipun kakinya masih terbuka dan tangan B masih bergerak di dalam dirinya.

" Tidak ada yang bisa ditumpahkan lagi, bukan?" ujarnya mengejek. Hanya sedetik berlalu sebelum pukulan keras di telinganya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai berkarpet merah itu. Matanya yang kabur melihat gelas wine yang tadi ia bawa berguling di hadapannya. Belum sempat pandangan kembali, tangan kasar itu menarik gaun tidurnya lepas, Tangan itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah.

Mendadak Light mendapati kaca yang dingin menyentuh pipinya serta pemandangan malam kota Berlin terpampang di hadapannya. Ujung kakinya berjinjit mencapai lantai sementara kedua tangannya dipelintir ke belakang.

" Mungkin akan ada yang menonton kita dari gedung seberang. Kau suka itu kan, Pelacur?" desis suara baritone itu kejam. Mendadak rasa sakit menghujam dirinya sementara B bergerak di belakangnya. Sepasang mata cokelat menatapnya kembali dari bayangan di balik kaca. Mata cokelat yang semakin meredup kosong sementara pemiliknya menutup matanya perlahan. Mencoba mengingat kenangan yang ia pegang kuat-kuat...

Mencoba berlari dari kenyataan…

' Light-kun, bangun. Aku lapar.'

' Ryuuzaki… Ini masih jam 3 pagi...'

' Tapi aku ingin cheesecake.'

Xxxx

Perasaan itu muncul lagi di dadanya. Mata cokelatnya menatap air yang menyirami dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Nyeri yang ia rasakan bukan lagi hal yang mengganggunya. Tetapi perasaan yang seakan menempel di kulitnya.

Kotor… Ia merasa begitu kotor….

Namun selama tiga tahun ia berada di sini membuatnya belajar, bahwa seberapa keras pun ia menggosok tubuhnya atau seberapa lama ia mencoba menghilangkannya, rasa kotor dan hina yang ia rasakan tidak akan hilang. Oleh karena itu ia mengunci dirinya, membangun berlapis-lapis topeng di wajahnya dengan berbagai macam kepribadian. Menguburkan Light Yagami yang dulu sedalam mungkin. Berharap jika suatu saat dirinya yang dulu bisa kembali lagi. Namun itu tidak mungkin.

Light Yagami yang dulu sudah mati….

Yang tersisa kini hanya Light Lucerne, seorang CEO K Corporation yang tidak memiliki saham. Seorang penghangat tidur dengan wajah dan tubuh yang indah. Seorang pria yang mampu memenuhi selera orang-orang berkuasa yang ia tiduri. Seorang pria bayaran, gigolo, pelacur, whore.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sebelah tangannya mematikan keran yang mengisi bak mandi yang kini airnya telah mencapai dadanya. B sedang pergi entah kemana dan ia mendapatkan ketenangannya untuk sesaat. Dalam kamar mandi yang bahkan tidak memiliki pintu, hanya sebuah tirai. B tidak ingin ia bisa mengunci dirinya di sini.

Dipeluknya kedua lututnya erat-erat, berusaha menghiraukan rasa sakit dari selangkangannya. Entah berapa banyak orang yang merasakan tubuhnya, dan rasa malu serta rasa sakit di dadanya perlahan berganti dengan perasaan mati rasa. Ini lah yang membuatnya takut, takut suatu hari ia terbangun dan melayani orang tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Menjadi sebuah boneka….

Jika saja ia mengetahui di mana B menaruh Death Note ke dua nya, maka ia bisa pergi dari sini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar kabar tentang L. Mengingat ini adalah era dunia baru di mana Kira adalah seorang tuhan. Beberapa Negara yang menolak tunduk telah jatuh dengan ancaman terhadap keluarga dan presidennya sendiri. Negara besar seperti Amerika Serikat diganti oleh presiden boneka, seorang supporter Kira.

Pada era ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berkata sesuatu yang menentang Kira. Tidak terkecuali kepolisian yang semuanya mengaku sebagai supporter Kira. Orang yang berkata sebaliknya akan dilaporkan oleh rekannya sendiri. Semua ini karena sebuah Death Note yang dicuri B dari L. Pernah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri Death Note yang ada di gedung ini, namun ia tidak pernah mengetahui nama asli B dan analisisnya menunjukkan ada Death Note kedua yang dimiliki seseorang pilihan B.

Sungguh ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Sebelum seluruh dirinya hancur terkubur topeng-topengnya. Sebelum satu-satunya hal yang masih membuatnya berdiri memudar dan menghilang. Memorinya akan L. Percakapan dan pertengkaran kecilnya yang menjadi tempatnya lari apabila ia sudah diambang batas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Namun, L bahkan tidak tahu itu. Sungguh ia sangat bodoh. Seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya saat ia memiliki kesempatan. Namun kini memori-memori yang tersimpan di ingatan fotografisnya menjadi sebuah tempat yang suci. Menjadi begitu berharga.

Menjadi sebuah impian…

Mungkin suatu hari ia bisa mendengar kata aku mencintaimu dari L…

Ya, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Sebelum B kehilangan kesabaran dan seseorang menjadi korban seperti Sayu. Sayu….

Xxxx

Rasa sakit yang begitu familiar membangunkannya dari mimpinya. Ia menyukai mimpi, menyukai kecenderungan mimpinya yang mengisi kekosongan kehidupannya. Menyukai dunia tidak nyata di mana ia tidak berada di tempat ini, bertemu dengan L dan keluarganya. Bahkan Sayu…

" Aku ingin mandi…" ujar suara itu sembari melepaskan cengkeramannya di kepala Light. Seperti biasa, ia pun berdiri meski pandangannya belum sepenuhnya jelas. Dihiraukannya gaun tidurnya yang tergeletak di lantai, dan juga mata merah yang memandangi tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan setiap pagi tidak membuat langkahnya melambat. Tangannya segera mengisi air di dalam bak mandi. Beberapa kali mengecek temperatur air tersebut. Terakhir kali ia mempersiapkan air bak itu terlalu hangat, B menenggelamkannya kepalanya di dalam bak itu beberapa kali.

Belum sempat ia memanggil B, tangan kasar itu memaksanya berlutut sementara B duduk di tepi bak mandi di hadapannya tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di tubuhnya. Kakinya membuka lebar memperlihatkan kejantanannya sementara tangannya menarik kepala Light mendekat.

" Lakukan…," geramnya melihat Light yang tidak bergerak. Sedetik kemudian, Light pun menurut. Kabut hitam seakan memenuhi otaknya setiap kali ia melakukan ini. Menarik dirinya dari kenyataan akan sejauh apa dirinya telah jatuh. Mendadak cairan itu memenuhi mulutnya.

" Telan…," desis B lagi. Sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa menurut. Terakhir kali ia tidak menurut, mulutnya dibekap dengan bola billyard sementara tangannya di ikat di atas pilar selama tiga hari. Tidak sekalipun ia diberi makanan dan minuman selama itu. Selama di sini, Light belajar berbagai cara untuk menggunakan tubuhnya. Tidak hanya untuk melayani orang secara sexual, tetapi juga belajar bagaimana menggunakan tubuhnya yang ramping dalam seni bela diri. Melindungi dirinya untuk bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan membunuh sekali pun. Namun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan B, karena apabila ia membunuh B, maka akan ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan Death Note itu untuk membunuh L. Wajah L sudah bukan lagi menjadi rahasia besar di tempat ini.

Sementara pikirannya berkelana, tubuhnya melakukan hal yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari. Duduk di pangkuan B sementara B bersandar di dalam bak mandi, sebelah tangannya menggunakan kain kecil untuk membersihkan tubuh B dihadapannya ini. Intimasi yang dilakukannya ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon besar. Beberapa kali tangannya menyentuh area kulit yang terasa berbeda dengan yang lainnya, sesuatu yang ia analisa sebagai bekas luka bakar yang kini telah sembuh dan ditutupi dengan teknologi medis serta operasi plastik. Ini lah yang begitu membedakan B dengan L.

Mendadak cengkeraman di rambutnya membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Mata merah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?" geramnya. Wajahnya serius tanpa menunjukkan seringai seperti biasa.

" Tidak ada…," jawab Light cepat. Namun pemilik mata merah itu tidak pernah puas dengan jawaban seperti ini.

" Aku bahkan bersikap lembut padamu semalam, beraninya kau melamun seperti ini…," desis B. Tawa mengejek nyaris keluar dari bibir Light. Lembut? Ya, sangat lembut sehingga pergelangan tangannya dan pinggulnya memar dan ia merasa sakit di selangkangannya.

" Apa kau memikirkan L lagi, Light?" tanya suara itu mengejek. Light tidak menjawab, tidak mengelak dan tidak pula mengiyakan. Percuma saja karena ia dan B sama-sama tahu siapa yang selalu ia pikirkan.

" Percuma saja, Light. Dengan kematian Watari, L pasti membencimu, bukan?" desisnya mengejek. Tangan Light mengepal di dada B. B berjanji tidak akan membunuh L dan anggota tim, namun ia tidak melepaskan Watari. Sedikit namanya di Death Note memberikan B banyak informasi mengenai L, Kira dan juga pewaris-pewaris L.

" L tidak akan mau menyentuhmu lagi, Light…. Ia pasti mengganggapmu menjijikkan…. Kotor…," desis pemilik mata merah itu kejam. Setiap katanya seakan menusuk langsung ke dada Light dan parahnya, ia tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

" Apa dia tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang masuk di sini?" tanyanya sembari meraba selangkangan Light.

" Apa kau tahu?" ejeknya lagi. Tangan Light yang mengepal kini gemetar menahan kebencian. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan rasa malu dan kebenciannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang pertama mencuri tubuhmu, Light. Terlalu banyak orang yang mencobanya pertama kali, bukan?" ejeknya lagi.

" Diam...," desis Light pahit. Tiga tahun yang lalu, semua hubungannya hanya pernah sejauh berciuman. Belum pernah ia tidur dengan siapa pun. Virgin. Sesuatu yang sangat disenangi B saat ia pertama kali ketempat ini. Malam pertamanya adalah sebuah kenangan yang benar-benar buruk, karena sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu siapa yang pertama merasakan tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak orang yang menyetubuhinya pada malam itu sementara matanya ditutup dengan kain.

Sex baginya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cinta….

" Oh Light-kun…," ujar suara baritone itu sedih. Panggilan kecil L terhadapnya seakan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan yang biasanya kasar itu menggapainya dan memeluknya lembut.

" Light-kun jangan sedih…," bisik suara itu. Ia benci. Ia benci apabila B berbuat seperti ini. Bersikap seperti L dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Akan lebih baik bila ia disiksa dengan cambuk daripada disiksa seperti ini.

" Diam… Jangan berpura-pura menjadi dia…," desis Light penuh dengan kebencian. Namun sedikit keputusasaan terdengar di suaranya. Tangan yang memeluknya seakan mendekapnya lebih erat. Kehangatan yang mendera dirinya seakan membayangi jiwanya yang kelaparan meski kehangatan itu hanyalah kepalsuan.

" Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun…," bisik suara itu begitu lembut. Seluruh tubuh Light terkulai lemas seakan kehilangan tenaga. Sepasang mata hitam terlintas di benaknya sementara rasa sakit yang selalu menyelimuti dadanya seakan mencekiknya.

" Berhenti…," bisiknya lemah. Namun tanpa melihat mata merah B, seluruh jiwanya yang lelah seakan kehilangan semangatnya. Matanya terasa memanas mencoba menjatuhkan air mata, namun ditahannya tetesan itu sekuat tenaganya. Air mata adalah sesuatu yang suci baginya, karena terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat ia mencium L.

L…

" Light-kun…," bisik suara itu lagi. Tangan pemiliknya menggerayangi tubuhnya dan menyentuh bagian belakang selangkangannya, namun ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Tangan itu berganti dengan benda keras yang sejak tadi menyentuh pahanya dan Light sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari dada pria itu.

" Ahnn…," erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Light. Sejenak ia ingin bangun dan memberontak, namun tangan yang mendekapnya itu kini membelai rambutnya dengan begitu lembut. Tubuhnya dimasuki dengan gerakan yang pelan dan lembut, seakan mereka bercinta. Sedangkan ini sangat jauh dari cinta.

" Light-kun…, kencang sekali di sini…," ujar suara itu. Setetes air jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah dan entah mengapa matanya hanya mampu menatap tetesan air itu dengan lemas. Biar tetesan air itu yang menjadi pengganti air matanya, karena rasa sakit di dadanya kini telah menyelimuti jiwanya. Dan kebencian serta kesedihannya berganti dengan perasaan hampa dan mati rasa.

' Light-kun, apa kau mendengar suara bell?'

Mungkin suatu hari ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan L….

Suara tawa kejam yang sangat ia benci itu bergema di ruangan, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Entah berapa lama ia terdiam di dalam bak mandi setelah B pergi dengan tawa puasnya. Setiap kali B melakukan hal itu, ia selalu ditinggalkan terkulai lemas di sini. Seluruh kekuatannya seakan menghilang sementara memori dan kesedihannya merembuk menjadi satu. Air bak mandi yang telah menjadi dingin seakan menjadi pengingat dirinya akan kenyataan yang dingin.

" Tuan Lucerne…," panggil salah satu penjaga. Namun bibirnya sama sekali tidak mampu terbuka dan menjawab.

" Tuan Lucerne…," panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih dekat. Dari sudut matanya Light dapat melihat penjaga itu menatapnya dari pintu kamar mandi yang tirainya telah terbuka. Menatapnya terkulai lemas tanpa busana di dalam bak berisi air dingin.

" Tuan Lucerne, anda ada meeting jam 10…," ujar penjaga itu kini berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuhnya. Serentak Light mengalihkan pikirannya dan memasang seluruh topengnya. Penjaga yang tidak berusaha melihat tubuhnya ini adalah satu-satunya di tempat ini, sungguh menyegarkan baginya.

" Terima kasih, Anthony…," ujarnya sembari memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit dan memakai handuk mandinya. Tanpa memerintahkan penjaga itu untuk pergi terlebih dahulu, Light berjalan melewatinya dan mengambil pakaiannya. Diliriknya dirinya penjaga itu dari sudut cermin, terlihat bahwa Anthony memiliki ketertarikan terhadap dirinya, namun berusaha menahannya.

Moral. Sungguh aneh bahwa anggota mafia memiliki moral. Seakan tidak perduli dengan penontonnya, Light menjatuhkan handuknya dan membungkuk memakai pakaian dalamnya.

" … Saya pergi dulu, Tuan Lucerne…," ujar Anthony jelas merasa canggung.

" Anthony…," panggil Light sebelum penjaga itu sempat mencapai pintu. Di kencangkannya seleting pakaiannya, ia belum sempat memakai kemejanya.

" Panggil aku Light, bukan tuan Lucerne…," ujarnya sembari tersenyum menggoda. Bayangan yang menyapanya dari cermin bukanlah Light Yagami yang dahulu. Tetapi seorang pria yang telah dewasa dengan penampilan yang sangat menarik. Ironisnya di saat semua orang melihat keindahan, ia hanya mampu melihat noda.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan penjaga itu. Apabila ia harus memikatnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kebebasan untuk bertindak, maka itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Apapun akan ia lakukan….

Xxxx

Author's Note : Satu lagi fic dengan pairing favorit ku, LxLight dan BxLight. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, fic ini ratingnya tentu M. Hohoho. Hal ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah Yotshuba dimana Kira Kingdom meluas dengan koneksi B sebagai boss mafia dan dia yang rajin mengancam. Hehehe.

Kalau ada yang belum mengerti, Light sekarang tinggal di markas mafianya si B dan dia jadi CEO bonekanya B di perusahan yang namanya K Corporation. Apa itu K Corp akan dijelaskan chapter depan. Oh iya, chapter depan ada L dan flashback setelah dia diculik!

Bagaimana pendapatnya akan fic ini? Haruskah aku lanjutkan? Review ya!


End file.
